Dejame un beso
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Una tarde de lectura se pone interesante
1. Chapter 1

**Déjame un beso**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 1**

(((;;;)))

Era un atardecer muy hermoso el que iluminaba a una lectora que se apoyaba en un árbol Después de un arduo entrenamiento.

Se encontraba leyendo un libro de sus favoritos ya era la tercera vez que lo leia ya cada lectura le Parecía mas interesante, la historia se Trataba de un mundo mágico, romance y que la llevaban un un mundo que le fascinaba y que el final más que nada la emocionaba.

Se hallaba leyendo en voz alta pero no solo demasiada para que ella la escuchara, es su parte favorita.

_-Y entonces el hada le pregunto a la joven-¿cuál será tu último deseo?_

_La joven de pelo rojo miro al hada con duda y no le contesto._

_-Recuerda que solo tienes un deseo Porque El primero lo usaste para salvar a tu padre de su enfermedad, el segundo lo usaste para salvar tu aldea, Asi que elige bien-advirtió el hada._

_-Pero el deseo que te quiero pedir No se si lo Podrás Cumplir-respondió_

_-El deseo Será aquel que tu desees, confio el hada_

_-Lo único que he querido siempre ha sido enamorarme ...-le dijo con aire de tristeza de la joven_

_-Es cierto que no puedo Cumplir deseos que incuban uno los sentimientos humanos-sentenció el hada Mientras que por la mejilla de la joven resbalaba una lágrima-lo Pero que puedo hacer es traer este sitio al hombre que te ama-El término hada Mientras agitaba sus alas de los Cuales Salia resplandores dorados._

_La joven enceguecida cerro los ojos hasta que el resplandor y término Sintió una presencia frente suyo y Abrio los ojos despacio._

-Ahh ..- suspiraba la Hyuga Mientras Leia-A mí también me gustaría enamorarme y Tener poder así ...-Pensaba la ojiperla Mientras que en su mente se formaba la imagen de ella y cierto pelinegro Mientras se acercaban el uno al otro con los ojos cerrados.

-Pero ..- se decía Mientras ella agitaba la cabeza de una lado para otro con un sonrojo-No puedo estar imaginando con eso Uchiha-san-pensaba mientras se ponia mas acalorada.

Y como si no fuera Suficiente, como si la sola Mención de su nombre en sus pensamientos hubiera servido para invocarle de entre los arboles salió la figura de ese pelinegro que se dirigía donde ella.

-Uchiha-san-decía la Hyuga Mientras daba un pequeño salto parándose, con el libro apretado en el pecho con los brazos-Que hace aquí? - Preguntaba con nerviosismo.

-No deberías creer en todo lo que lees-decía Mientras se acercaba a ella con rostro neutro.

-Acaso Oyó lo que leia?-Le preguntaba la ojiperla Mientras partía su rostro calentarse aun mas.

-Aun no entiendo el Empeño de las personas por Obtener aquel sentimiento tan inútil-Musito el pelinegro.

La Hyuga no daba crédito a lo que oía y Se sentía triste por eso, pero Aunque la persona frente a ella no creyera en tal poderoso sentimiento solo se debía uno una cosa.

-Uchiha-san usted nunca se ha enamorado?-Pregunto con timidez.

-Uhm ... y para que me serviría un sentimiento asi a mi?-Rebatió el pelinegro

-Pues ...-Trataba de pensar en algo útil la Hyuga pero no llegaba una idea ninguna ella.

-Ni tu lo sabes-decía el pelinegro los medios de comunicación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo ...-respondía insegura la Hyuga

-Para ti que te serviría? Y A-preguntó el pelinegro viéndola fijamente.

-A mi ... pues-la mente de la Hyuga empezaba A trabajar mostrándole la escena que se había imaginado antes de la aparición del pelinegro y Sintió su cara arder.

-Responde-apuraba el pelinegro

La sola Hyuga Pudo levantar el rostro para ver al pelinegro Directamente a los ojos que le parecían dos pozos negros, pero bastante atrayente, y Sintió su rostro aun mas rojo.

-Tu deseo es como el de la chica del libro, por eso lo ha leído tantas veces ¿no?-Preguntaba el pelinegro confiado ante el silencio de la Hyuga.

-Como dice? - Preguntaba casi quedándose sin aire ante el descubrimiento del pelinegro.

-Tu deseo es enamorarte, pero aun no entiendo Porque?-Se preguntaba auto en la última parte-a no ser que tú quieras ...

La Hyuga nerviosa como estaba dio unos pasos atrás hasta quedar de espaldas con un árbol que Quedaba en su camino.

-A no ser que tú quieras que alguien te de tu primer beso-concluía en su análisis el pelinegro viendo a la Hyuga que se hallaba de espaldas de un árbol y mirándolo con nerviosismo-parece que no me he equivocado-decía Mientras estrechada su distancia Hacia la Hyuga.

-Por favor no se lo diga a nadie-le Pedía al pelinegro que se acercaba a ella.

-No se lo iba a decir a nadie Porque no es mi asunto-respondía con tono de molestia.

-Se lo agradezco Uchiha-san-decía con una sonrisa sincera.

Después de un momento de silencio el ambiente Se hizo incomodo, Así que la Hyuga decidió poner fin A Esa travesía ya que También la noche había caído sobre ellos.

-Esto ... debo irme Uchiha-san-decía Mientras se disponia uno darse la vuelta para Emprender su camino a casa.

-Eso quiere decir-empezaba el pelinegro-que soy el único que lo sabe-asentía con la cabeza la Hyuga-y eso me Convierte en el único Que puede hacer algo Al respecto, finalizó.

-Qu ...-La Hyuga Fue cortada por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos con sumo cuidado al principio, para Volverse mas impasible Mientras pasaba el tiempo, la Hyuga sorprendida se quedo quieta En un principio soltando su libro que caia al suelo.

- ¿Acaso esto es un sueño?, ¿El en realidad me esta besando?-Se preguntaba internamente.

Pronto las dudas Fueron olvidadas y la Hyuga dejándose llevar por tan suave caricia Fue levantando los brazos que antes se hallaba A sus costados a la espalda del pelinegro en un abrazo que lo acercaba a ella aun mas.

Deseo que ese momento fuese eterno.

(((;;;)))

Holas aquí les traigo es nuevo fic un mismo actualizo que los otros, que les parece no se olviden dejar comentarios si les gusto, o no les gusto, o le falta algo, o le sobra, bueno ya me entienden es corto asi que creo que El siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo.

Qué pasara no?

Ya nos vernos asi que chau.

**Pryre-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dejame un beso**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 2**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez notando como la luz del sol la cegaba y parpadeando rápidamente.

-Donde estoy?-se preguntaba tallando sus ojos y incorporándose en la superficie suave donde se hallaba.

Vio a su alrededor tratando de distinguir las aun borrosas figuras, poso su vista en lo que distinguía seria un reloj en la mesa de noche con forma de flor.

-Flor?-se pregunto abriendo los ojos de golpe-Ese es mi reloj-dijo paseando la vista por la estancia donde se hallaba-Mi cuadro, mi ropa-no había duda en su mente-Estoy en mi cuarto, pero como si….-hizo una pausa para que su mente recuperara lo pasado en la noche anterior a lo recordaba en orden un libro, una voz, un beso y un suspiro-Beso?-se pregunto y al momento se sonrojo al ver las imágenes que le mostraba su mente con lujo de detalles.

-Pero entonces como llegue aquí?-era la duda que tenia ya que no podía recordar nada mas allá del momento en el que decidió corresponder el beso del pelinegro.

-Habrá sido un sueño?-aun más la duda la carcomía- Si es eso entonces soñé con él?-se sonrojo mas ante la idea, especialmente de esa forma, pero en su mente no había otra conclusión más que la de un sueño bien elaborado por su mente a consecuencia de leer novelas románticas.

Suspiro al quedar en esa conclusión

-Fue tan real-susurraba para si la ojiperla mientras paseaba la vista por su habitación y se preguntaba desde cuando el pelinegro había ocupado ese lugar tan especial en su corazón.

Si se respondía sinceramente habría de contestarse que fue sin que ella se diese cuenta como ese dia en el bosque.

_Flash back_

Había un grupo de shinobis que caminaban de vuelta a casa después de un entrenamiento conjunto entre sus dos equipos.

Entre ellos un rubio que llamaba animosamente a su pelirosa y mal humorada compañera.

-Sakura-chan!!!!

-Que quieres Naruto!!-le respondía molesta la joven

-Vamos te invito a comer ramen-le ofrecia el rubio acercándose a ella con un brillo en los ojos

-No quiero-respondía la otra secamente mientras que no lejos de ellos otros ninjas uno de lentes y otro con marcas en el rostro miraban los intentos de rubio

-Por favor-le suplicaba

-No voy a ir contigo Naruto asi que no hagas el tonto-respondía mientras trataba de alejarse de rubio con paso rápido mientras el otro le seguía.

Para ellos pasaba desapercibido la ausencia de una ojiperla que caminaba desgana detrás del grupo con la vista gacha por presenciar las suplicas del rubio por la otra chica.

-Naruto kun- se decía con tristeza mientras inconscientemente detenía su paso.

-Ujum-escucho a su costado un carraspeo y lo siguió con la vista.

-Eh?-al lado suyo apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en ella.

-Pasa algo Uchiha san?- pregunto en susurros la ojiperla

-No-respondio simplemente el otro mientras no la dejaba de ver.

Paso un rato y la incomodidad se hacia palpable por parte de la ojiperla

-Hasta luego Uchiha san-decía rápidamente mientras se apresuraba a retomar el camino

_Fin flash back_

Esa había sido la primera vez seguida de unas otras cuantas parecidas situaciones donde siempre se quedaban mirando y la ojiperla siempre se iba corriendo.

En eso ella empezó a soñar con él.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el trinar de un ave que la hizo desviar la vista hacia el pequeño reloj de la mesa de noche

-Es temprano-se decía a si misma, recordando de la misión que tenia ese dia- Necesito pensar un poco-dijo saliendo de su confortable cama y empezando a prepararse para salir.

* * *

Salió de casa sumida en sus pensamientos aun había un par de huecos en su mente que no podía rellenar, se encamino entonces por el camino más largo hacia su punto de encuentro que pasaba por el parque por el cual pasaba a esas horas de la mañana aun silencioso.

Mantenía su miraba en el piso pensando y pensando incluso sintió que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Siguió su camino distraídamente hasta que la detuvo una voz que le causo que una corriente recorriera su espalda y se girara lentamente teniendo reconocer esa voz

-Piensas pasar asi de mi-reprochaba el pelinegro

La ojiperla giro en sus talones y fijo la vista en el pelinegro

- Esto..Uchiha-san- logro articular nerviosa sin poder evitar recordar su _sueño_

-Tienes una misión?-pregunto desinteresadamente mientras paseaba su vista por el equipo que cargaba la joven en su espalda.

-Eh…si-respondió a secas la joven a la cual le costaba respirar en el momento por lo que tuvo que bajar la cabeza y tratar de distraer su mente con una imagen de sus pies.

El solo se quedo mirando a la joven que parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo de tanto que inclinaba la cabeza, se pregunto entonces si su encuentro había caído en el arrepentimiento y sentía culpa.

Decidió averiguarlo.

-Anoche…-empezó fijando la vista en el parque vacio- tú te desmayaste

la ojiperla no quiso aceptar por el momento sus palabras y trato de hacer memoria en que momento se había desmayado en el entrenamiento? , De camino a casa?, no lo sabia.

-En el bosque-continuo- y luego te lleve a casa-termino causando en la ojiperla una reacción inesperada

-Uchiha-san!!!-dijo exaltada levantando la cabeza ante la mirada curiosa de este-usted…yo…nosotros-balbuceaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas y con un fuerte rojo en sus mejillas.

-Cuanto tiempo dura tu misión?-pregunto sin mas

-Yo…yo…tres días-dijo soltando el aire de sus pulmones y chocando sus dedos.

-Entonces es mejor que me lo dejes-manifestó el pelinegro parándose frente a ella con aire despreocupado.

La joven al no entender no supo que responder, aunque también la mareaba la presencia frente a ella del pelinegro.

-El…que?- forzó su pregunta a salir por su garganta.

- El que me diste ayer no me duro mucho-respondió el pelinegro.

-De qu….-su pregunta quedo acabada por el repentino beso que le dedicaba el Uchiha.

Ahora tenia a las cosas claras.

_Ayer lo único que le dio fue un beso._

_Durante el beso ella se desmayo_

_Luego la llevo a casa en medio de la noche_

_Entro en su casa, en su cuarto y la dejo en la cama_

_Y lo mas importante_

_No había sido un sueño_

La pena de la joven llegaba en esos momentos a un nivel extremo, al sentir que el pelinegro rodeaba su cintura con su brazo y la acercaba aun mas a el, en respuesta ella le puso delicada y tímidamente sus brazos en su pecho.

La falta de aire los separo entre leves jadeos mirándose uno al otro sin decir una palabra por un tiempo que ninguno podría decir en ese momento.

Las risas de unos niños que se acercaban a jugar al parque cercano la sacaron de su ensoñaron, desviando su vista de aquellos otros que la atraparon y paseándola por su alrededor.

Y si sus cálculos no fallaban (lo que no dudaban) es que se le hizo tarde.

¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? ¿y sin que ella se diera cuenta?

Esas serian preguntas que respondería luego, ahora tenía que ponerse en marcha.

Trato de moverse pero su cuerpo se hallaba anclado a otro en ese momento

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Se reprendió y cayó en cuenta del pelinegro y su distancia cero a ella.

-Etto…Uchiha-san ten- tengo que irme- dijo apenas sin poder mirarlo y en tono algo apurado.

Este no respondió, solo levanto una mano y la poso en la mejilla rosa de la ojiperla y la acerco nuevamente a el lentamente, ella sin resistirse se acerco y respondió su beso aun no consumado terminando con el espacio que había entre ellos dos.

Al separase la joven tardo en reparar que ya no se encontraba sujeta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Adios Uchiha-san-se despidió la joven a modo que se daba la vuelta para irse.

Apenas había dado un paso largo cuando sintió que la sujetaban de la muñeca y la jalaban chocando con lo que parecía algo duro pero cálido.

Busco con la vista lo que la había sujetado y vio una mano sobre pulso la siguió con la vista ya interpretando de quien se trataría, hasta que paso la vista en unos ojos negros.

-Uchiha-san porque?-pregunto mirándole

El pelinegro no dudo en girar su cuerpo hasta que ambos quedaron de frente mirándola y no respondiendo la pregunta formulada.

-Uchiha-san llego tarde-le aviso al joven que parecía el hacer los oídos sordos.

-Primer día-dijo el pelinegro mientras la joven lo miraba sin entender-Apenas me das el beso del primer dia-aclaro el otro ante la mirada atónita de la joven.

Entonces se acerco su oído y le susurro-Déjame un beso que me dure hasta que vuelvas.

**F i n**

* * *

Bueno que les pareció?

Creo que no acerté con la personalidad de Sasuke no?

Pero me ilusiono mucho el hacerlo así , no se olviden dejar comentarios.

**Pryre-chan**


End file.
